


How does it feel?

by Itsreallyjustforresearch83



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Controlling, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsreallyjustforresearch83/pseuds/Itsreallyjustforresearch83
Summary: "How does it feel to know that you consume every thought of mine?""I'd be a little more flattered if you weren't about to kill me."
Relationships: Lucas Friar & Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Maya Hart, Lucas Friar/Riley Matthews, lucaya - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	How does it feel?

She was walking through the city streets, the clicking of her heels being swallowed by the sound of the buses passing.   
“Hey, pretty lady. You shouldn’t be walking all alone at this time of day. People can be real nasty.” A random man leaning against a wall in an alley speaking to her.   
“Don’t worry, Honey. I’m just fine.” She thought about the knife on her side and the gun in the back of her jeans.   
“You sure you don’t want me to walk with you?”   
“I’m good.” She walked off, noticing that he was following her any ways. She kept track of him, but didn’t turn back around. The less attention she pays him, the more likely it is that he’ll eventually go away.   
She had walked another seven blocks and he was still there. She turned down an alley that she knew would take her to the other side of the buildings and waited next to a dumpster. She pulled her knife out and when he passed it she grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the wall.   
“Why are you following me?” Through gritted teeth she spoke, holding the knife to his throat.   
“I was told to.” A cocky smirk on his face.   
“By who? There are seldom people who even know about me.” She didn’t like the idea of people knowing her without her knowing them.   
“I’m not at liberty to discuss that.” He let out a little laugh.   
“Leave me alone. Or my face will be the last thing you’ll see as you’re choking on your own blood.” She pushed her knife just enough to let a few droplets of blood gather underneath it. She backed away from him and waited for him to leave first.   
“Noted, Ms. Penelope.” Him using her middle name, something she spent years burying, shocked her to her core. No one knew what it was. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away from her, turning out of the alley without looking back. 

She got back to her apartment and locked all four locks once she was inside. She was still on edge from the encounter with the guy. How did he know her middle name? What even was his name? She should’ve stopped him and asked, for christ’s sake.   
She took off her jacket and her heels, feeling her dog rub against her leg.   
“Hey, Sweetpea.” She leaned down to scratch behind his ears. “Wanna hear about my day?” He hopped on the couch next to her as she sat and laid his head on his front paws. “So, first I was sent to deal with a client that didn’t want to pay. Those are always fun.” She clicked the T.V. on, the news scrolling on the bottom of the screen. “Then, this is probably the favorite part of my day, I got to break into a different client's house. I got to take a bunch of stuff and give it to Mr. Miller. He was impressed by my work, as always. But then when I was on my way home some guy started following me. He knew my middle name!” Sweetpea huffed. “I know, right! No one knows that!” She got up and walked to the kitchen, turning the coffee pot on. “I don’t even know who he is but I’m going to find out. He told me that someone told him to follow me. And that’s just not cool.” Her phone went off. “Alexa, read that message.”   
Hey! I’m just texting because we haven’t seen each other in awhile and I was wondering if we could meet for coffee? If that fits your busy schedule? Just let me know!  
“Who is it from?”   
Riley Matthews  
“Fuck.” She muttered. “I haven’t talked or seen her in a year. How does she even have this number?” She picked up her phone.   
My life is getting fucked with and I don’t appreciate it.   
Wow, I haven’t heard from you in a hot minute. I hope that you’re doing okay and coffee should be fine. What day you thinkin?   
She hit send and poured a cup of coffee. Ironic. She looked at the stove noting the time. Nine thirty.   
great, Miller’s still got an hour to call me yet.   
Sweetpea huffed and nudged her waist.   
“Yeah, I know. Me too.” She returned to her couch. Her phone went off from the counter.   
“Alexa, read the message.”   
Anytime! Is Saturday good for you? Does Topanga’s work?   
Great, now I gotta see Topanga too!   
She really didn’t like this. She didn’t even get up to reply, she was going to let it sit for a while. She continued watching the news and almost jumped up when the guy’s face appeared on the screen.   
“You witnessed what happened here tonight?” A reporter asked him.   
“Not directly,” his voice gravelly, “I was one of the first people to happen upon it though. It was gruesome.”   
She noticed the cut on his neck, so it was after their run in. When the camera panned to what they were talking about, she got pissed.   
No, no, no, no. There’s no fucking way.   
Behind them was the car accident that she caused. On purpose, orders from Miller. She watched the EMT’s and police officers show up. There’s no way that he happened upon it three hours later.   
“Can I ask what your name is?” The reporter out the mic right in front of his mouth.   
“Lucas Friar.” He looked right into the camera.   
He was talking to her.   
She ran to the kitchen to grab her phone pulling up Miller’s number, aggressively hitting the call button.   
“Mrs. Hart? It’s usually me calling you. Is there something wrong?” His voice came through the phone concerned and gentle.   
“Someone’s watching me. Some random guy followed me today and he said someone told him to do it. But he wouldn’t give me who. He was just on the news at the scene of the car accident you had me finish and there was a mark on his neck from my blade and he-“ She got cut off.   
“Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath. You have no idea who he is? Who sent him?” She could hear rustling in the background.   
“No! People don’t know me. There’s barely a handful of people who even know I exist anymore!”   
“Can I ask why you didn’t just wait till tomorrow morning to tell me all this?” Mr. Miller asked her, but it’s reasonable. She never calls him.   
“He knows my middle name.” She whispered. Miller knew the significance of that sentence.   
“Fuck.” He let out a heavy sigh. “You said he was on the news. Was his name stated?”   
“Lucas Friar. He said his name was Lucas Friar.”   
“I’ve got this.” Now it was her turn to let out a sigh. “We’ll find whoever is trying to get to you.”   
“Thank you.” She felt a weight lift off her chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
“Bright and early.” She heard him mumble something to someone else and then they exchanged quick good byes and hung up.   
I really don’t like this.   
She decided to shower and go to bed. Fed up with all of today. Tomorrow is a new day to carry out orders and make sure any trace of her disappears. 

She finally answered Riley the next morning on her way to work.   
Saturday works fine. So does Tooanga’s. I’ll be there at 2.   
Riley answered obnoxiously fast and when Maya pulled her phone out to look at it, her arm was grabbed and she was ripped into an alcove.   
“What the fuck-“ She forced her arm out of the grip and looked at who did it. “You again?” Lucas stood in front of her, caging her in with his arms.   
“Yep, me again.” He smiled. “where are you going?” He leaned in closer.   
“That’s not any of your damn business.” She tried to push her away but she got slammed back into the wall.   
“Actually, it is.”   
“What the hell do you want from me?” She tilted her head up to look at him more. He had real green eyes and a strong jawline. She wanted to bruise and break them.   
“Not me. My boss.”   
“Fuck your boss.” She noticed the cut on his neck had scabbed over. “Looks like it's healing.” She ran a finger over it without thinking.   
“Makes it easier with how clean of a cut it was.” He tilted his head. “You could’ve killed me.”   
“Right now? That’s all I’m thinking about.” They stayed quiet and when she tried to move again, there was a blade against her throat this time.   
“You don’t know how to watch your mouth, do you?”   
“If you kill me right now I have a good feeling that your boss won’t be too happy.” Her head was tilted back, leaning against the wall.   
“You’re not wrong. But how about we match, yeah?” He slid the knife across her skin and she hissed in pain. She made it quick with him. He was trying to hurt her.   
“Fuck. You.” She spit out at him as he walked away. He turned back towards her.   
“Watch out, Penelope. I’ll be seeing you around.” He tossed the knife in a garbage can, her just then noticing that he had leather gloves on.   
“Stupid bastard, after today you won’t be able to find me ever again.” She muttered to herself as she continued walking. She was definitely going to bring this up to Mr. Miller and she was going to make it very clear that she needed to disappear. She held her hand up to her neck to cover the cut, the wind irritating it. Running up the stairs directly to Mr. Miller’s office, she didn’t even bother knocking on the door.   
“Ms. Hart, you could’ve knocked.” There was another man sitting in the room with him.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude but I ran into Lucas today on the way to work. Well, more like he forced me into a very small space and then did this.” She pointed to her neck.   
“Mr. Leroy, I’ll continue this conversation with you later today. I need to attend to this right now, it’s an urgent thing.” Mr. Leroy didn’t say anything as he got up and brushed past her going through the door.   
“Go ahead and sit. What did he want this morning? And do you need a bandaid or some gauze for that?” He motioned to her neck.   
“Gauze would be nice, yes.” She sat in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk from where he was. She pulled one of her legs up and accepted the gauze he offered. She opened it and stuck it to her neck.   
“So, walk through it with me.” He sat back down.   
“I was just coming to work. I was walking down the street like I always do, but taking a different route everyday, as I do. He grabbed my arm, pulled me into the gap in the wall and caged me in with his body essentially. I’ve never taken that way before so I have no clue how he could have found me.” She let out a groan. “What the fuck is happening in my life, Miller? Who could even have found me?” She looked at him.  
“Do you want me to be completely honest with you?” He pulled out a manilla envelope.   
“Of course I do.” She sat up and leaned trying to see what was in the envelope.  
“So, I did a standard search.”   
“Of me or Lucas?” He gave the look. “Okay, shutting up.”   
“Of you, just your name. Nothing came up, so that’s good for you. But when I punched in Penelope Hart, you come up. And that might be a cause of alarm because I know how hard you tried to bury that name. I’ve looked further into it and we tracked a breach into a security system of one of our sister headquarters.”   
“Someone found my middle name? In the breach? How is that even possible?” She asked.   
“That’s not all.” He turned over some papers.   
Of course it’s not  
“They not only found your middle name but everything about you. The thing that worries me the most is that you’re the only person they seemed to want information about. There is no other information that was taken, nothing else that was messed with.” He went quiet. “Whoever this is, they are coming after for a specific reason. They only want you.”   
“So, now what? There’s someone who was smart enough to hack our systems that just now holds the information of my entire life?”   
“Pretty much. We’re still working on finding out who it is exactly. Whoever it is, they bounced off multiple cell towers. They know what they’re doing.”   
“Fuck that.” She stood up. “I’m not just going to let someone get away with that.” She went to go out the door.   
“Maya.” She stopped. “Don’t get yourself killed.”   
“You’re the one who trained me.” She walked out of the door a stoic expression on Miller’s face.   
She kept running through her brain what has happened the last couple of days. Racking her brain for anything that could possibly be out of the normal. Then again all of her life is abnormal. She kills people for a living and she ended up with the job because she ended up being a highschool and living on the streets. Without Miller, she probably would be dead. She decided to hop the subway instead of walking back to her apartment. Another disruption of a pattern. She was going to have change everything again. Maya was so used to this, but it still was a pain in the ass. The only thing different is that this time, someone was forcing her hand.   
She stayed standing, holding the bar above her, still ready to run if need be. After thinking about everything the only thing she could come back to is Lucas. He’s the only anomaly in her already fucked up life. She hated that she didn’t know anything about him except for his name. She didn’t know what he wanted with her, who he worked for and the only thing he’s got going for him is that he might not die once she finds out all of that. She knew what she had to do.   
She has to find Lucas and it has to be before he finds her. 

Maya walked into her apartment and locked the door, pulled the blinds down and grabbed her laptop. She pulled up the search engine and typed in Lucas’s name. It brought up nothing.   
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She mumbled to herself. “There’s gotta be something on you.” She continued to scroll. There was no way that this kid just didn’t exist. She tried probably thousand different searches before finally something showed up. “A sheep? You rode a fucking sheep?” She clicked on it and read through it.   
Lucas Friar was from Austin, Texas. His entire family was from there and they seemed to be known for the ability of being able to stay on bucking animals. From there she was able to find out more about him. He was a highschool grad, valedictorian, played baseball and football, he won prom king.   
“Of course you would look like an actual prince while wearing a crown. God, you must be a huge asshole.” She spoke to herself. She kept scrolling, finding out more and more. There was something from middle school, something that was on his record from some point. She tried to click further into it, pulling up the legal documents but there was nothing to read. It was all hidden and even with all of her talents, she couldn’t get the damn answers that she wanted. “Lucas Friar, you’ve met your match. And I intend to win.”   
She closed her laptop and looked at the time. Fuck. She had coffee with Riley right about now. She changed quicker than she thought humanly possible, grabbing a different jacket to put on. She picked the heels that she could easily hide knives in and grabbed those intending entirely on putting them in there. She ran out the door, kissing her dog on the forehead and promising to be back soon. She put her holster on her hip and pulled her shirt down over it. If anyone was going to be looking hard enough to notice it, she was probably going to shoot them anyways. She was walking fast enough that people moved out of her way as if she was pulling a storm behind her. And with her luck, she probably was. When she reached the front of the bakery she paused. She hasn’t been here since her last day being known in the world by everyone. The day she decided that she would disappear and do the work that no one else that was normal would want to do. Thank god for Miller. She took a deep breath and walked in, the bell above the door dinging as she passed the threshold. She looked around for her former best friend and when she saw her she wished she didn’t come. Riley was standing at the counter talking with her mother. They seemed to be having an animated conversation, neither of them even noticing her. She walked right up to the counter and leaned on it, crossing her arms.   
“So, do you still have the lemon poppyseed muffins or is that a thing of the past?” She spoke over whatever they were talking about. Riley looked at her and her eyes widened as she realized who it was.   
“Maya!” She basically yelled as she threw her arms around Maya. She didn’t know what to do so she just stood still as Riley hugged her.   
“Hey, sweetheart. It’s been a while, but yes we still have the lemon poppyseed muffin. Is that what you want?” Topanga’s reaction gave her a slight inkling as to what they were probably talking about. Her.  
“Yes, please.” Without saying anything Maya walked over to the booth they used to sit in all the time. She hated it here. Riley came and joined her after a few minutes. Not that Maya minded any, she was scrolling on her phone trying to find any more information on Lucas.   
“Sorry that she was like that. She’s just been super busy and there isn’t enough staff.” Riley pulled her jacket off.   
“That’s gotta suck ass.” Riley’s eyes got big and Maya laughed. “Almost twenty and you still haven’t said a bad word have you?” Maya let out a little laugh. “How ya been, Riley?”   
“I’ve been good actually. Really good. School is great, my job is great, everything is just….”  
“Great?” Maya finished her sentence for her.   
“Yes. What about you though? What have you been up to? After everything that happened, you kinda disappeared..” Riley looked almost pained at what she was saying. She was talking about Maya’s mom walking out on her when she was sixteen the same way her dad did when she was four, how Maya was living on the streets even though everyone claimed she was welcomed. And the biggest thing, Maya dropping out of school and leaving without a trace.   
“I’m doing just fine.” She nodded at the girl setting down her muffin and coffee. “My life is going exactly as I planned it.” She smiled at Riley.   
“Art stuff?” Riley stirred her coffee. “Have you talked to Josh lately? He said that he’s been trying to find you.” That set alarms off in her head.   
“Nope, no art stuff. More adult things, you could say I’m a protector of such. And no, I haven’t talked to Josh. I have no need to.” Maya could see on Riley’s face that she was trying to figure Maya out. She was more stoic than Riley remembered, more aggressive, more of a ‘don’t give a fuck’ attitude because she knew she could kill anyone in one movement. It gave Maya power that no one could figure out till it was too late.   
“Oh, cool. Can you tell me what it is? Your job?” Oh the ball of sunshine looks so hopeful.   
“Sorry honey, can’t do that.” The bell rang above the door and Maya looked up, blood running cold. Lucas Friar was standing there and was looking right at her. He smirked and walked towards her.   
Great. Just great and dear god does he have to look good in everything?  
“You’re here! I didn’t think you could make it!” Riley jumped up and hugged him. He met eyes with her over Riley’s head and winked at her. “Maya this is Lucas, Lucas meet Maya.” Riley smiled at the both of them as they sat back down.   
“Nice to meet you, Maya.” He reached out his hand to shake hers and she noticed he still had gloves on.   
“Sorry, I don’t shake hands with people.” She gave him a tight smile.   
“Ah, understandable.” He smiled at her. Even his smile was nice. “So, what have y’all been talking about?” He flagged down a waitress and ordered a coffee.   
“Maya’s job! She says that she’s a protector of some sort?” Riley looked at her and she nodded, stirring her coffee.   
“Oh really? Who are you protecting?” Lucas smirked. He was playing with her.   
“I protect the owners of private businesses and help them make sure that they get paid correctly.” She smiled at him. She wasn’t about to say that she works for large corporations that she kills people for if they’re not paid in full when they tell people they need to be. “What do you do Lucas?”   
“I’m a P.I.” Lucas was staring so hard that it was like he was trying to stare into her soul.   
“That’s awesome! Both of your jobs are so cool.” Riley pipped up. That was a small clue as to why he knows so much. But it doesn’t explain as to why he would be trying to kill her.   
“So, how did y’all meet?” Maya asked looking over her cup.   
“I was at the library when she walked in and I thought she was the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I never thought that she’d give me a chance.” Lucas was looking at Riley smiling but Maya could see in his eyes that he was lying.   
“Lucky for him, I gave him my number when he asked and now here we are. I told him about you and how I haven't really seen you in a while and he suggested we meet for coffee.” She turned and smiled at Maya. “So I invited him so that he could meet you too.”   
“That was nice...of you.” She got distracted by Lucas staring directly fucking at her. He was trying to read her and she knew that it wasn’t working. She’s mastered the art of not giving her feelings away.   
“I figured since Riley was speaking so highly of you that you might be a good person to meet.” He smiled and his phone started ringing. So did Maya’s.   
“Hello?” They said simultaneously.   
“Maya, come into the office. Now.” She didn’t even get the chance to say anything back.   
“Yes, sir.” Lucas said and then he hung up too.   
“Riley I gotta run. I’ll text you sometime.” Maya stood up and walked out of the bakery before Lucas could even stand up. She waited for him around the corner and when he walked past she grabbed him by the arm, pulling him into her. “What the fuck was that?” She seethed.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He smirked at her. He moved forward and Maya didn’t stop him.   
“You searched her out didn’t you? You already knew she knew me.” She jabbed a finger into his chest and he grabbed her hand, pining it above her head. She tried to swing at him with her other hand and it ended up in the same position.   
“Didn’t I tell you last time to watch yourself?” He laughed. “Now look at you, completely at my mercy.” He leaned in closer and she tilted her head trying to get away from him. She didn’t at all expect what he did next. His lips met his neck, right above her pulse point and he ever so gently started to suck on her neck. She tried and failed to contain the noise that rose in her throat.   
“That’s not fucking fair.” Maya squirmed against the wall, accidentally pushing her hips into Lucas.   
“Nothing’s fair when it comes to war.” He laughed and let go of her.   
“That’s not the phrase you know.” She said as she was rubbing her wrists.   
“I know. But there’s no love in this entanglement.” He walked further down the alley and climbed over the wall.   
“Entanglement? We’re in a fucking entanglement?” She rolled her eyes and took off running trying to get to the office as fast as possible. 

When Maya got there she skipped two steps at a time to reach Miller’s office. His door was open and she swung around the door frame into it.   
“Good you’re here. What took you so long?” He was shoving opera all over his desk.   
“Fucking Lucas found me. What’s wrong? you sounded pissed on the phone.”   
“That’s because I am pissed. I can’t find a single goddamn thing on this boy no matter who I have looking.” He threw some papers off his desk.   
“It’s because he’s a P.I.” Miller looked up at her.   
“How’d you find that out?”   
“He told me.” She shrugged as she sat down.   
“What do you mean he told you?” He folded his hands over the papers.  
“He found one of my high school friends and is now apparently going out with her. I met her for coffee and low and behold, he was there too. He told me his job.” She crossed her legs.  
“Did you tell him yours?” Miller looked scared for a second.   
“No, I only told them that I protect large corporations. That’s all.” She let out a small laugh. “Don’t worry, I left the murder part out.”   
“Good.” He picked up his phone and dialed something. “Green, it’s Miller. Can you come join Maya and I in my office please?” He hung up and looked back at her. “He’s one of the best I have for finding people.” Maya shot him a look. “I said finding, not killing. Don’t worry, you’re still the best killer I have.”   
“Good, cuz you can’t get rid of me.” Maya smiled and someone else walked into the office.   
“You must be Maya. I’m Jeff Green, I’ve been trying to help Miller find Lucas Friar.” He tried to shake her hand.  
“She doesn’t shake hands. Have a seat, Jeff, Maya has something that might be able to help us.” Green sat down and looked at her. “Go ahead Maya.”   
“Lucas is a P.I.. He told me that today when he showed up with one of my old high school friends.” Maya explained again.   
“Did anything happen after that? After he told you?” Green asked.   
“We ended up in an alley and we argued again. This time though he told me that nothing was fair in war.”   
“What were you fighting about?”   
“I accused him of already knowing that Riley knew me before he even met her. That he searched her out.” Maya brought a hand up to her neck, remembering how he most likely left a mark on her skin.   
“I know who Riley is,” Miller explained, “she’s a naive girl that probably doesn’t know not to get tangled with him. Did anything else happen?”   
“He got a phone call the same time you called me. That’s how we ended up in the alley, we left within seconds of each other. He told me nothing is fair and then he climbed over a fucking wall.” She scoffed.   
“So whoever he’s working for called him in for something. What that something is is what’s troublesome.” Green said. “Can you describe him to me? The only pictures I can find of him is from his childhood and typically P.I.’s change their looks.” He pulled out a notebook.   
“He’s tall, at least six foot one. His eyes are green, an emerald green. And his hair is a dirty blond. He always is wearing gloves, like mine.” She held up her hands. “And always a leather jacket.” She was trying to pull his image from memory.   
“Anything else you can remember? Anything at all.” Green was writing everything down.   
“Cowboy boots. He’s always wearing fucking cowboy boots.” She sighed. She hated how much she knew about how he looked.   
“Alright, thank you Maya.” Jeff got up and left without another word.   
“Now what?” Maya asked Miller.  
“Now we wait.” 

\------------------------------------------

Lucas climbed through the window of his boss’s office and landed on the couch. As much as his boss doesn’t want to admit it, Lucas is pretty positive that he put it under the window because he was sick of Lucas falling on the floor.   
“We have stairs ya know.” Zay didn’t even look up. “How’d today go?” Then he looked up.   
“Maya’s face was hilarious when I walked in. Riley hadn’t gotten the chance to tell her about me before I was there.” Lucas laid on the couch, propping his boots up on the arm of it.   
“Your tall ass has no manners anymore.” Zay laughed.   
“I do, I just know that you won’t yell at me anymore for doing it.   
“That’s a fair observation. Alright, so walk me through what happened today.”   
“The messages said that Maya told Riley that she would be there at two for coffee. So, when Riley invited me along because I’m the one who suggested she reach out to Maya, I of course said yes. Why not take the opportunity to learn more about Maya?” Lucas crossed his arms over his stomach.   
“Exactly. So what did you guys talk about?” Zay picked up his phone to answer a text.   
“Work.” Zay let the phone fall out of his hand.  
“What?” Zay stood up and leaned over Lucas. “Why did you ever think that that was a good idea?”   
“Calm down would ya?” Lucas sat up and stood up, standing taller than his boss. “I told her I was a P.I.. Not that I investigate and murder people for you. Don’t worry.”   
“Okay, good. What else happened?” Zay sat back down but Lucas leaned against the wall.   
“We got phone calls at the same time. She left maybe four seconds before, she pulled me into an alley accusing me of already knowing Riley was tied to her. Which I denied even though it was completely valid. I got her pinned against the wall and then I bit her neck, let her go and came here.” He shrugged as he watched Zay’s mouth drop open.   
“You...you bit her? Where? Why?” Zay almost looked pissed.   
“Yes, I bit her, it was her neck and because I wanted to mess with her.” Lucas laughed. “And it worked, I got the little bitch moaning and everything.”   
“Lucas why do I even have to explain this to you? If you get attached to this girl, I’m going to have to assign someone else to kill her.” Lucas bristled.   
“You won’t have to assign shit to anything. I’m not going to get attached and knowing everything we do about Maya, you really think anyone but me could kill her?” Lucas sat across from Zay.   
“What do you call Maya when you run into her? Or when you guys tangle I should say.”  
“Her middle name. Just because of how long she spent trying to get it covered up.”   
“Say it.” Zay nodded at him.   
“Penelope. I call her Penelope.”   
“Aha, see? Why do you even do that? You’ve never done that before. I’ll call Isadora, she can handle this from here on out.” Zay told him and tried to pick up the phone. Lucas was quick to slam his hand over the phone, keeping him from picking it up.   
“I call her Penelope because I want to. Not for any other reason. And Isadora, won’t be doing shit when it comes to Maya Hart.” Lucas was seething. “I’ve got this handled.” He stood back up and left the office. He went back out the window, scaling the side of the building with ease.   
Letting someone else handle Maya Hart will be the last thing I let happen.   
Lucas felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling it out he saw it was from a random number. He swiped it open and laughed.   
Meet me at Central Park.   
That’s all it said but he knew exactly who it was from. “Game on, Maya. Game on.” He turned in the direction that would take him to the park. Not knowing what to expect.   
Halfway to the park he noticed that he was being followed. He took a few more turns hoping that it was maybe a mistake that this girl was following him. It wasn’t a mistake. He turned his head just enough to see who it was and he scowled as he turned in between the buildings and pulled her with him when she passed.   
“Isadora what the fuck are you doing?” The girl looked shocked.   
“How’d you...how’d you know that I was following you?”   
“Rookie mistakes. You were making all the wrong decisions.” Lucas told her.   
“I was told to deal with Maya. That you weren’t on the case anymore.” She cowered away from him.   
“I’m the only one that can deal with Maya. I suggest you go back home, Isadora.” Lucas went to pull away.   
“But Zay-” She was cut off by Lucas slamming his hand against the wall.   
“I don’t give a fuck what Zay said! Go home!” He yelled at her.   
“Yes, sir.” She ran away from him, back in the direction that she came. He felt a little bad about it but not enough to chase after her. Zay was going to get an earful next time Lucas is in his office.   
He was almost to the park. He had no idea where Maya would even be there but he was sure that he could find her. When he got there he walked around a bit, not seeing the blonde spitfire anywhere. He was standing under a tree when he got hit in the back of the head with an acorn.   
“The fuck?” He brought his hand up and looked around.   
“You really think I would stay where you could find me easily? Stupid.” Maya was sitting in the tree.   
“Why are you in the tree? What are you doing?” He walked under where she was sitting.   
“Because you’re fucking tall and I’m done being the short one.” She threw another acorn at him.   
“Would you just come down here?” He laughed a little.   
“No, you come up here.” She laughed.   
“Fine.” He started to climb the tree. “You asked for this.” She scurried higher into the tree.   
“I didn’t actually think that you’d come up here, shit.” She climbed a few more branches as he got to where she was previously.   
“How many times have I told you to be careful what you say?” He sat on the branch. “I’m not coming any higher, I’ll break the branches.” He looked up at her. “Can you tell me why we're here?”   
“You’re not really a P.I., you’re just like me. You find and kill people for the higher ups. Why’d you lie at the cafe?” She was looking down at him.   
“Not like I can say that with the girl that almost loves me sitting there.” He laughed. “Why’d you lie?”   
“First off, Riley is a little ball of sunshine that I would really appreciate if you didn’t tangle with her. Secondly, I didn’t want to scare her with what I actually do. Can’t exactly tell my high school best friend that I kill people for a living.”   
“Miller doesn’t even pay you. Your payment is somewhere to sleep and always having food to eat. Your dog is real cute though.”   
“Stay away from my dog.” She pointed at him. “And Miller helped me out, still is. He throws me money whenever I need it.” She sighed. “He picked me up off the streets and gave me a new life. A life that I’m good at.”   
“I know.” He smiled and for a second almost looked sorry for her.   
“You know everything about me, don’t you?” She swung one branch lower.   
“Pretty much. Your school history, your life history, all your boyfriends names, your girlfriends names, your friends in school. All of it, oh and my favorite thing I found. Your middle name.” He smirked at her as she landed on his branch.   
“You know how long I took to bury that bitch. Why did you need it so bad?” She asked him, mirroring how he was sitting, straddling the branch.   
“Because I knew that would bother you the most.” He leaned in and whispered to her.   
“You bitch.” She went to go shove him but he grabbed her and they both went down. She landed on top of him. “Your muscles hurt more than the ground I think.” She laid her head on his chest.  
“Don’t blame me. Blame what I do for a living.” He laughed and they both seemed to realize what they were doing. Her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, almost in a protective manner. They slingshotted away from each other, quickly standing up and brushing themselves off.   
“Are you ever going to stop following me?” Maya asked him.   
“Never, Penelope.” He smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Not until my assignment is completed.”   
“Your assignment? What’s your assignment?” Maya tried to walk closer but he backed up away from her.   
“Sorry, Penelope. I’m not at liberty to discuss that. I’ll see you soon.” He turned and walked away from her.   
“Oh hell no.” She ran after him, jumping on his back. They both went down again and rolled in the grass. This time, she was under him.   
“What the hell was that?” He had her caged in. “You throwing yourself at me now? Earlier wasn’t enough for you?” He was crowding her space.   
“You don’t get to just leave without telling me what the fuck your assignment is.” She spoke through her teeth.  
“You are.” He said and some sort of emotion flashed across his face. She couldn’t catch it in time. “You’re my assignment and that’s all I’m telling you.”   
“Lucas, I swear to god if you-” He cut her off. By kissing her. What surprised her more was that she was kissing him back. When he pulled away, she followed.   
“There. Now go home Penelope. Sweetheart probably misses you.” He got up and left. She stayed on the ground, trying to catch her breath.   
“One hell of an entanglement indeed.” She sat up, looking for him but he was already gone. 

When Maya got home Sweetheart was standing by the door. She usually was on the couch, so the fact that she wasn’t alarmed Maya slightly.  
“Maya?” Someone spoke and she had her knife out and to their throat. It took a second to figure out who it was but she did when she saw the fear in those big, brown eyes.   
“Shit.” Maya threw her knife on the counter. “Riley? What are you doing here? And how the fuck did you get in?” She walked away, her dog following. Riley stayed in the kitchen unmoving.   
“I uh, I wanted to see you. To talk more. The key is in the same place it was in high school.” She still didn’t leave the kitchen.   
“Riley, you can come sit down. I’m not gunna hurt you.” Sweetheart jumped up and laid her head in Maya’s lap.   
“Are you sure? You seemed pretty okay with hurting me thirty seconds ago.”   
“I will carry your lanky ass in here, don’t test me.” She added a smile to lighten her words. Slowly, Riley walked into the living room and sat on the far end of the couch. “So, what do you want to talk about?”   
“I’m having some….relationship issues. And I know that you have a lot more experience than I do.” Maya tilted her head, assuming that the conversation was going to lead to Lucas.   
“What’s going on?” Maya was only pretending to care. She felt a little bad for it because at one point Riley and her were attached at the hip. Then Maya killed Mr. Matthews and she kinda stopped caring after that.   
“So, I’m talking to Lucas, right? We’re kinda almost in a relationship.” Maya nodded. “But…” Riley trailed off.   
“Go ahead. You can trust me.” Lies.   
“There’s uh, there’s this girl...she’s really pretty and smells like vanilla and she gave me her number and I don’t know what to do.” She threw her into her lap.   
“You like a girl.” Maya shrugged. “Simple as that, Riley.”   
“Yeah, I know that. What about Lucas though? What do I do about that?”   
“Dump him.” Maya laughed. “He’s not something you wanna get wrapped up in.”   
“How do you know that?” Riley looked at her with a funny look on her face.   
“I don't, I just get a bad vibe from him.” She shrugged again.   
“Penelope, I’m sorry.” Riley lunged across the couch at Maya, a knife seeming to materialize out of nowhere.   
Riley used her middle name, that was cause enough for Maya to get pissed enough to throw her across the room.   
“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” She muttered as Riley charged her again. She flipped over the back of the couch and grabbed the gun out of her junk drawer. “I suggest you stop.” Riley froze as Maya pointed the gun straight at her heart.   
“You wouldn’t shoot me.” There was a crash of glass.   
“She might not but I will.” Lucas was standing there in the glass.   
“Lucas? Why are you…” She seemed genuinely confused as to why he came through the window.  
“I could ask you the same thing. Where did you learn Maya’s middle name?” Lucas walked closer, glass crunching under his boots.   
“Zay told me it. He’s why I’m here, told me to take care of Maya and then he can get me out. Out of here and l’ll be free.”  
“Drop the knife, Riley.” Maya told her, absorbing the information that Riley was spewing. Maya and Lucas both had their guns aimed at her heart.   
“I...I can’t. I need to get out.” Riley didn’t even get the chance to take more than a step before both of them let a bullet out at her. Maya’s landed solid on the target, RIley dropping to the ground. Lucas’s tore through her too but it didn’t stop like Maya’s had.   
“Penelope are you-” Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. Maya was clutching her shoulder, eyes wide as she bore holes into Lucas.   
“You shot me!” She yelled as she stumbled back onto the couch. Sweetheart tried to jump on her and Lucas gently pushed her down. “Don’t shove my dog!” Maya started to struggle as Lucas went to pull her jacket off.   
“Do you want her to fuck your arm up worse? And stop struggling, I’m not going to hurt you.”   
“Well, you did just shoot me so there’s that.” She stopped fighting, letting him do whatever he was going to do. He pulled her jacket off carefully, making sure not to touch the wound just yet. He grimaced as he looked at it.   
“It’s deeper than a graze, but you should be okay.” He ghosted his fingers over it and Maya yelled.   
“Ah! What the fuck, Friar?” Maya went to hit him but ended up hitting her own arm instead. “Son of a bitch!” Her arm started to bleed even more.   
“I told you to stop moving!” He ripped some of his shirt to cover the wound as he applied pressure to it. “If you would’ve just listened. Come on, we’re going to the hospital.”   
“What? No, I’m not going to the hospital. If you can’t stitch it up, I will.” She tried to stand.   
“Absolutely not. Let’s go.” Lucas picked her up bridal style and went out the window with her.   
“Lucas! What about my dog? Or my window!” She tried to kick but it was futile.   
“I’ll handle it, right now, we have to go get that taken care of.” He came up to a large, black truck and he put her in the front seat.   
“I’m going to guess that your assignment is to kill me. So why are you making sure that I’m alright?” She peered at him as he started to drive.   
“Make sure you keep pressure on that. I don’t need you bleeding all over my truck.” Was all he said back.   
“Hello, you didn’t answer anything that I said.”   
“I’m aware.”  
“You’re supposed to kill me aren’t you?” She was met with silence. “Lucas.” He looked at her briefly.   
“Yes. I am.” He turned into the hospital parking lot and threw glasses and a hat on. “Let’s go.” He walked over to her side and helped her out. She fit perfectly into his side. She hated it.   
“Hi, I was shot.” She told the receptionist who promptly went pale in the face.  
“What she means is she got grazed by a bullet and needs to be seen.” Lucas smiled at the woman and she started to take her information.   
“What’s your name?” She asked.   
“Penny Hunter.” Maya glared at Lucas when he raised his eyebrows at her.   
“And who’s with you?” The lady looked between Lucas and Maya. He let her answer.   
“Boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend.” She leaned into him. “Can we hurry this up? I’m starting to get very dizzy.” Upon hearing that, Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight to him.  
“Right this way, Penny.” She led them into a room and a nurse came in right away. Lucas reluctantly let her go and let the nurse get to work around her. He sat watching her from the corner of the room. He had such a look on his face, looked at the nurse like he was ready to pounce if she made one wrong move.   
“Can you explain what you’re doing please? I have anxiety and not knowing what’s happening doesn’t help it.” She let out a nervous laugh.   
“Of course.” The nurse smiled. “Right now, I’m just giving you an I.V. that will administer a saline drip. Putting fluids in to make sure that you stay at a healthy level of hydration. After this I have to do some blood work, so I’ll be taking some blood.” She taped the line to Maya’s wrist.   
Maya looked at Lucas still standing in the corner. He nodded at her, and she nodded back. Maya doesn’t have anxiety but she needed a reason to have the nurse explain it so Lucas might calm down just a bit.   
“Alright, Penny. Ready?” The nurse had a slew of new things to continue with.   
“Honey?” She looked at Lucas who tilted his head slightly up at her.  
“Yes, baby.” Maya had to fight the smile on trying to escape onto her face.   
“Can you come stand here with me?” Maya motioned to the side of the bed with her free hand. The nurse started to tie a band around her arm. Lucas walked over and when he didn’t uncross his arms, Maya held out her hand. Seemingly without a second thought, he slid his hand into hers.   
“How long have you guys been together?” The nurse asked as she continued to prep Maya.   
“Eight months.” Lucas answered before she could even think of a response.   
“That’s adorable, you guys are cute together.”  
“Thank you.” They said in unison. They shared a look and the nurse went on doing what she had to.   
“You doing okay?” She asked as she slid the needle into Maya’s arm.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just don’t like needles.” Maya let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Lucas looked at her and pulled his eyebrows together. Apparently that was something that he didn’t know about her.   
“Alright, we are all done. The doctor will be here soon to look at your injury and stitch you up if need be.” She grabbed all the vials of her blood, six of them, and walked out.   
“You don’t like needles?” Lucas asked as soon as the door shut.   
“No, it’s just a weird thing of mine. That’s why I only have one tattoo and it’s on-”   
“Your ass, I know.” He laughed. “It’s a really cute one.”   
“Ya know, I don’t know how I feel about you knowing what tattoo I have on me.” She laughed too and they both fell quiet. They both seemed to realize at the same time that they were still holding hands. Maya pulled away first and Lucas backed away from the bed.   
“Sorry, by the way. For shooting you and all. I really was only aiming for Riley.”   
“You’re supposed to kill me. I don’t know why you didn’t when you had the chance.” He dropped his eyes to the floor at that one.   
“I’m supposed to, yes.” He looked up at her. “Doesn’t mean that I want to. Not anymore at least.” He walked back over by the door.   
“Why? Usually when we get orders from our bosses we carry them out without a second thought. Or I do, anyways.” She squinted at him. “You’ve got to have a really good reason as to why I’m still breathing because I bet Zay is gonna be pissed when he finds out you shot me, but I’m still alive.”   
“Zay can suck a dick. He doesn’t like my reason but everyone that he has tried to stick on you, usually ends up dead.” He shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket.   
“Who’s that?” She got up to go look but she ended up falling instead.   
“Shit, Penelope.” He lifted her back onto the bed and she leaned forward into his chest. “Here, this is who.” He held his phone up and she turned her head enough to look at it. It was just a random number saying that her apartment was taken care of.   
“So, there’s not a dead Riley in my living room anymore?” She spoke into his chest.   
“Nope, no dead Riley. And Sweetheart is fine too.” She assumed he knew that because she heard his phone go off again. He was still holding her steady. She was using him to keep her head up.   
“Lucas?”   
“Yes, Penelope?”   
“You know that Zay and Miller aren’t going to stop until one of us is dead.” He got really quiet.   
“I know.” He whispered.   
“Are you Zay’s best killer?” She sat up, keeping her hands on his chest to keep herself up.   
“Yeah, are you Miller’s?” He smirked at her.   
“Fuck yes I am.” That made Lucas laugh.   
“Zay won’t stop till I kill you.” He looked at her with genuine sadness in his eyes.   
“Miller won’t let that happen. And I’m starting to think that you won’t either.” She scrunched her eyebrows up when he didn’t correct her. The doctor walked in.   
“Penny! Let’s get you stitched up and out of here.” He smiled and Lucas moved over just enough for the doctor to do what they had to. “I was told you have some anxiety so I’ll explain everything as I go.” He gave her a smile and Maya reached for Lucas’s hand again. He squeezed it and smiled at her, letting her know that he was right there. “I’m going to sterilize the area, you do really need stitches. After I’m done with that, I’ll begin on the actual sutures.” Maya nodded and looked up at Lucas.   
“Is it going to hurt her?” Lucas asked.   
“It might cause some discomfort, yes. Hurt? Well, it shouldn’t hurt much if it does.” He smiled at Lucas and started towards Maya’s arm. Maya tucked her face into Lucas’s side and squeezed his hand quite tight when the first suture was made.   
Five minutes later and they were done. Lucas was pretty sure that he could pull fingerprints off of his hand with how hard Maya was holding it. She stayed quiet as the doctor explained how to take care of them and how to make sure they won’t rip open again.   
“She should be alright with someone like you watching after her.” The doctor smiled as he gathered everything up and left them there, telling them they were good to go.   
“I can watch after myself, thank you.” She stepped off the bed and made it about three steps before she grabbed onto Lucas for support. “I lied, I need a little help.” Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her walk back out to his truck.   
The ride back to Maya’s was mainly quiet. She’s pretty sure that they were thinking the same thing. About how the big bosses won’t stop until one of them is dead. Whether it be Maya or Lucas dying, one of them had to. Maya got a funny feeling in her chest when she thought about Lucas killing over.   
“Ah, fuck.” She mentally punched herself.   
“You okay?”   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just bumped my arm on the door is all.” She smiled at him and he nodded in return. He returned to his train of thought and so did she.   
They pulled up to her building and she let him help her up to her apartment. There was in fact no dead Riley on the floor. Sweetheart was on the couch and her window was in one piece. She wanted to ask Lucas how he managed to do that but she was just too damn tired. Lucas helped her into her room and even took her heels off for her.   
“I could’ve done that ya know.” She secretly liked how nice he was being though.   
“Yeah well, I want to help how I can tonight. I won’t be around for a while after this.” He wouldn’t look at her.   
“Wait what?” She sat up on the bed completely, grabbing the front of his shirt. “What do you mean, won’t be around for a while?”   
“Don’t worry, I just won’t be around.” He gently removed her hand from his shirt. “Besides, then you don’t have to worry about me coming out of nowhere anymore.” He laughed but she didn’t.  
“I don’t-” She stopped herself before she could say something stupid. “Are you gonna get yourself killed?”   
“No, it’s your job to kill me.” He said in complete seriousness.   
“I know.” She looked up at him as he stood.   
“I won’t kill you Penelope. But I definitely will put up one hell of a fight if you try to kill me before I’m ready to die.”   
“Good to know.” He captured her chin in his hand and kissed her. Not a searing kiss, just a gentle one that said goodbye for them. She simply watched as he left her room, listening for the door to completely shut. She winced when the slam reached her ears. 

It’s been six months.   
Six months and no sign of Lucas.   
Maya was going nuts. She had gotten used to seeing him around every corner, getting pulled into alleyways, him showing up at the most convenient times. In all honesty, she really just missed him. And she hated herself for it.   
Two weeks after she had gotten those stitches, Miller put her back to work. She had a lot of catching up to do, being out of work for two weeks gave some payers a false hope of having more time. They were terrified when Maya showed up just as promised. She had killed a lot of people in those two weeks, came home or back to the office more than once drenched in blood. Miller even asked if she was okay in the beginning. She told him she just wanted to stay his best and wanted to prove she still was. That wasn't completely wrong, but she was also using these cowards as a way of letting her anger out. The especially bad says were when she'd show up at the office for her spare change of clothes right in the morning, only one kill in for the day. She'd show up dripping blood all the way up to the right floor, her hair and everything just drenched. Those were the days that she ended up missing Lucas the most and she took it out on everyone that fell under her hand.   
"Maya?" It was Miller, he broke her train of thought, pulling her back to reality.   
"Yeah, you got someone else?" She stood up straighter, ready to make a poor bastard pay.   
"Yes but I wanted to give you this first. It was left for you on Monday." He handed her an envelope.  
"You've just had this laying around?" It was Friday. "Why'd you wait?"   
"With how violent you've been these last several months, I didn't want to provoke it anymore on accident. Didn't want to risk you slipping up and getting caught." Miller explained. She ripped the envelope open and there was a piece of notebook paper with only a few amount of words on it.   
'I hope you're ready. Zay expects you dead by Saturday morning. - Lucas"   
"You've had this all week!" She yelled at him. "I've gotta fucking go." She ran past him, throwing her blood caked hair up into a ponytail as she flew down the stairs.   
'You've gotta be fucking kidding me.' She thought to herself as she started to turn down random streets, knowing that if Lucas was back, he knew exactly how she got to work and home by now. She came busting through her front door and looked at the clock, scaring her dog with how hard she shut the door.   
9:15 pm.   
She didn't know when Lucas would make an appearance but she knew it would be soon. She quickly changed her clothing, knowing baggy clothes would only aid in hurting her. She didn't know what she was feeling but she knew she didn't like it. Maya hasn't seen Lucas since he walked out of her apartment, she actually stopped thinking that he would come back. But now here she is, getting ready to kill him. She wondered if he would keep his word.   
She grabbed her cigarettes out of her room and headed up to the roof, climbing the fire escape to get there. She's had her apartment destroyed once before because of Lucas, she didn't want it to happen it again.   
She sat on the edge, feet hanging off the building. Maya lit herself a cigarette and just waited, not knowing where and when he was coming. She double checked to make sure all of her weapons were in fact on her. Maya had her favorite blade, it happened to also be the blade that she cut Lucas with so long ago. If she titled her head just right, she could still see the one that he left on her. Maya didn't want to admit it but him coming back, it was making her feel like maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to act normal with each other. Not trying to kill each other. She laughed at herself because these thoughts are rambling through her head as she's sitting on the edge of a building, waiting for him to show up so they can fight. So one can kill the other, who ever is quickest, the luckiest and the deadliest. Thinking back on it, she wished that her and Lucas would've met as normal people with homicidal tendencies. They would've made the ultimate team of serial killers. She laughed out loud this time and lit another cigarette, becoming startled when a voice came from behind her.   
"What ya laughing at, Penelope?" Maya whipped around and Lucas was standing there. Leather jacket, cowboy boots and all. She hopped up onto the ledge and jumped on him.   
"Lucas!" She held her cigarette away from them and crashed their lips together.   
"Well, hello to you too." He laughed as he set her down. She took a long drag off of her cigarette and then offered it to him, when he declined she shrugged and flicked the ashes off of it, letting the smoke flow out of her mouth.   
"It's been a long time. I was starting to think that I was going to be able to live forever."   
"You can't get rid of me that easily, Penelope." He laughed and pulled her in for another hug.   
"One hell of a fight?   
"One hell of a fight." He backed away first, her following his movements.  
He was the first one to move forward too. His fist coming up and cracking Maya in the nose, landing her on her ass.  
"Nice swing." When he lifted his fist to do it again, she kicked his feet right out from under him. He fell forward and she rolled so that he landed on the pavement and not on her. She kicked him in the ribs three, four times before he could get up again. When he did, he was holding his side. She could feel blood trickling down her face, and she smiled, it running into her teeth. "That all you got? One hit to the face?" She laughed at him. "Come on, Lucas! You wanted to fight, let's fucking fight!" She lunged at him, pulling her knife out mid motion. Maya was aiming for his face but he moved at the last second, using her own momentum against her. He threw her into a wall in the middle of the roof, knocking the air right out of her. She saw him wiping the blood of his face, she still got him a little. "There we go." Maya stood up and Lucas charged at her, his knife materializing out of thin air, his coming down on her face with a lot more force than she got his with.   
"Yeah, let's fucking fight." He picked her up and threw her again, this time she hit the ground and rolled. Her head bounced and she was seeing stars. He looked raging mad when he stood over her.   
"I thought about you." He paused. "I thought about you the entire fucking time you were gone." She told him, laughing at herself and licking the blood from her teeth. She put her hands up feeling her hair.   
"Why'd you do that?"   
"What?"   
"Make me care about you and shit." He stepped back and she took it as her opportunity to attack him. She stood up and round house kicked him in the face, feeling the crunch of his face under her foot. Next she hit him with a shot in the liver, making him bend over. Once he did that she elbowed him in the back of his head, forcing it down further and bringing her knee up at the same time. His face spewed blood all over and he even spit it at her. "Brutal, you're being fucking brutal."   
"How does it feel?" She kicked him in the throat as he lay on the ground, pausing long enough to decide to punch him right in the sternum.  
"What?" He wheezed out. He was on his knees, holding his stomach and trying to see through the blood running into his eyes. She stepped behind him, putting her arms around his neck, ready to break it.   
"How does it feel to know that you consume every thought of mine?" She asked setting her hands just right, he didn't even try to get out of her hold.   
"I'd be a little more flattered if you weren't about to kill me." He laughed a little.   
"You're just going to let me? No more fight, nothing?" She leaned down so she was talking right in his ears.   
"I told you I wasn't going to kill you." He told her, bringing his hand back to hold her leg. One last sign of emotion from him. Tears started to form in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.   
"Yeah." Crack. "Too bad I didn't promise the same." Lucas's body fell forward.   
It was over.   
Lucas was dead.   
Maya had won.


End file.
